yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Оккультный клуб
|tab2=Галерея |tab3= |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Оккультный клуб (англ. Occult Сlub) ― один из клубов в Akademi High School. Использование Если Аяно вступит в этот клуб, её здравомыслие будет понижаться медленнее на 50 %, и другие ученики будут медленнее замечать подозрительное поведение. Также, она может попасть в демоническое измерение и провести демонический ритуал здесь. Деятельность клуба Члены клуба приходят в клуб в 7:15 AM, совещаются некоторое время, а затем начинают расследовать городскую легенду о «7 тайнах Akademi High». Сначала они заходят в комнату искусств. Потом подходят к зеркалу, висящему в лестничном пролёте, ведущему на третий между помещением клуба науки и комнатой искусств. Далее они идут в одну из кладовок в спортзале, и затем в одну из школьных кладовок на первом этаже и в кабинет медсестры. Они уходят на занятия в 8:00 AM. В 1:00 PM они обедают возле помещения оккультного клуба. В 4:00 PM они продолжают расследование. Члены клуба Oka Ruto.png|Ока Руто (лидер)|link=Ока Руто Портрет Шина (7).png|Шин Хигаку (заместитель лидера)|link=Шин Хигаку Портрет Даку (5).png|Даку Ацу|link=Даку Ацу Портрет Супаны (10).png|Супана Чуру|link=Супана Чуру Портрет Чоджо (5).png|Чоджо Тэкина|link=Чоджо Тэкина Портрет Кокумы (9).png|Кокума Джуцу|link=Кокума Джуцу Общая информация Вступление в клуб и информация о клубе center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center center |SPOILERID = DFJLKDSJF2}} Уход и расформирование Аяно выгонят из клуба, если кто-либо из членов клуба увидит, как она убивает другого ученика. Также её могут выгнать, если она не принимает участие в деятельности клуба хотя бы раз в неделю. Если президент клуба умрет, пропадет без вести, или если в клубе будет менее пяти членов, то клуб будет расформирован. Если это произойдёт, дверь в клуб будет закрыта навсегда, а бывшие участники клуба будут собираться около него и разговаривать там. Аяно может также попросить разрешения уйти. Как только он уйдёт, то она никогда не сможет снова присоединиться. Факты * Если взять нож из черепа, активировать ловушку с мышами и положить туда нож, то тогда у черепа будет светиться один глаз. Это отсылка к видеоигре UndertaleIt's a reference to another video game.. * Возможно, в будущем будет событие, в котором один из участников клуба будет как-то взаимодействовать с девушкой фантомомI definitely want to have an event where a member of the Occult Club can interact with the phantom girl!. * Также возможно, что в будущем Аяно сможет носить чёрную робу, будучи членом оккультного клубаMay Preview #9. * Причина, по которой некоторые члены клуба скрывают их глаза, будет объяснена на 4 неделе, когда Ока будет текущей соперницейQuestions for dev !. * Если бы они всё же призвали демона, один из них бы убежал в страхе, другой бы стал бы задавать вопросы демону, третий бы пытался заключить сделку с демоном, чтобы получить его силу, четвёртый бы попросил отправить его в демоническое измерение, а пятый бы попытался уничтожить егоWhat would the Occult Club do with a demon?. * Ока отправила запрос на разрешение открыть клуб к учителям, но те не знали, как ответить, поэтому перенаправили её к методистке и директору. Генка была против, но директор не возражал ― «Призраки и демоны не существуют, так что в чём проблема? Не думаю, что они смогут призвать злого духа или что-то вроде этого. Этот странно, но это не опасно или нездорово. Вероятно, они перерастут это через пару лет в любом случае»Questions no one thinks to ask and normal questions about the game.. * Скорее всего, в этом клубе состоят самые депрессивные ученикиQuestions to yandere dev. * Оккультный клуб на самом деле не нацелен на вызов конкретного демона; они просто пытаются войти в контакт с чем-то сверхъестественным, независимо от того, что это за существо. У них есть список из 50 демонов, которых они пытаются вызвать, и они идут вниз по списку, пробуя призвать одного демона в деньHow did Gema get accepted into Akademi? And other questions. * Мегами не закрыла бы ни один из клубов по собственному желанию, но если бы ей пришлось это сделать, она выбрала бы оккультный, поскольку считает нелепым посвящать своё время глупым вымышленным вещамRandom questions about characters. Источники en:Occult Club de:Occult Club fr:Club occulte it:Club dell'Occulto pl:Klub Okultystyczny pt-br:Clube de Ocultismo zh-tw:神秘研究社 es:Club de Ocultismo Категория:Первый этаж Категория:Клубы Категория:В главном здании Категория:Локации Категория:Оккультный клуб